


《背德》

by Lasombra



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasombra/pseuds/Lasombra





	《背德》

　　　　　

　　（一）  
　

　　　姐姐带着他回家的时候，母亲似乎并不是很开心。她在围裙上擦擦手，看着提着大包小包一堆东西的未来女婿，只是点点头作为示意。  
　　或许是因为她带回的这个男人比她小，看上去和我差不了几岁，20岁出头的样子，这和母亲心目中的完美人选是相差了不少。  
　　这是我第一次见他。他看起来甚至还是个学生，黑色的软发搭在额头上，抬起眼看我时的目光闪躲着，像一只小鹿。我趁他去洗手间的时候问姐姐，为什么还和他不分手。因为我知道她从小到大就不喜欢这种清纯美丽的男孩子。  
　　“我爱他哥哥。”姐姐的脸颊上泛起了红晕，“他们给人的感觉很像……几乎是一个模子刻出来的。”  
　　“那为什么要和他？”我问。  
　　“他哥哥订婚了，小国。”姐姐看着我，“我不能这样做。”  
　　“他做错了什么，要被你当做替代品？”我站起身看着姐姐。“他……”  
　　“娜娜，我等会要先走会，哥叫我去他那边有些事。”那个男孩擦着手走向我们，然后把湿漉漉的纸巾丢在了垃圾箱里。我看着被团在一起的皱巴巴的纸团从他纤细的手指间滑落，不自觉的咽了口水。  
　　真糟糕。  
　　“我和妈多说会话。”姐姐把车钥匙丢给我，“他不会开车，柾国你送他一下。”  
　　“好。”我拿着钥匙，直勾勾的看着那人露在衬衣领外白皙的脖颈。  
　　“一定安全送到。”  
　　“对了泰亨，”姐姐站起身对他说，“后备箱的烟记得给你哥哥带去，他喜欢抽那个牌子。”她轻轻的拥抱了下男孩。  
　　  
　　（二）  
　　“你大学毕业了吗？”我们被堵在了高架上。  
　　“为什么这么问？”他轻轻的答道，“我上去比你小吗？”  
　　“……”  
　　“我在读研，今年研二。比你大两岁。”  
　　“你知道我多大？”我脱口而出，问了一个如此愚蠢的问题。  
　　“你姐姐告诉过我，她是我学姐。”他听到手机铃声，向我示意了下接起电话。  
　　“喂哥？”  
　　“快到了没。”低沉磁性的声音从听筒里传了出来。  
　　“嗯，小国送我过来。”  
　　“小国？”  
　　“啊……以前没和你说过，是娜娜姐的弟弟，小我两岁。”他看了我一眼。  
　　“注意安全。”  
　　他挂了电话，车内又陷入了一片寂静。  
　　“我和哥哥关系很好。”他突然说。  
　　“亲兄弟吗，关系肯定……”我接上他的话。  
　　“不是。”  
　　“……啊？”  
　　“不是亲兄弟。”他看向窗外，“是表哥。”  
　　  
　　不多时便到了小区，看上去他这位素未谋面的哥哥也是个成功人士。停车时一个西装革履的男人站在楼下，手中拿着一件运动外套。  
　　车一停稳身旁的人就蹦了下去，那人严肃的表情才有了些松动，把外套递给金泰亨，又揉了揉他的头发。  
　　我下车走向他们，那男人脸上的一丝笑意又消失的无影无踪。  
　　“你好，我是泰亨的表哥金南俊。”  
　　“你好，田柾国。”  
　　他的目光很奇怪，像是一只在宣誓主权的雄狮，让我很不舒服，更何况我不是他的猎物。  
　　“上来坐坐，喝杯茶再走吧。”金南俊开口。  
　　“不了，我还有事……”  
　　“用不了多久的柾国，”金泰亨突然上前搀住我，“来我家看看。”  
　　  
　　金南俊的未婚妻看到我们进门，笑着向我们打招呼，又拿起了桌上的一瓶牛奶递给了金泰亨。  
　　“谢谢嫂子！”他的脸上绽开一个笑容。  
　　“知道你不喜欢喝茶，给你准备了这个。”她笑着说，拢了拢碎发。  
　　“南俊说今天找你有事……”她的目光移向我，“这位是？”  
　　“啊忘介绍了，这是娜娜姐的弟弟，田柾国。”  
　　“呀，是娜娜的弟弟啊。”她惊讶的说，“来先坐先坐，我去让张姨帮你们准备些茶点。”  
　　  
　　这间公寓很大，我看着她的身影消失在走廊尽头。金泰亨拍了拍我的肩膀，让我稍等一下，然后起身跟着金南俊进了书房。  
　　我站起身看了看，金南俊似乎很喜欢木质的家具，茶几桌椅都是用上好的木料定做的。我记得在一家网站上看到过，价格不菲。  
　　  
　　我没想到他会是这样的人。  
　　我从那个狭小的缝隙中看到他的手，顺着他哥哥的脊梁骨，一直摸了下去。直到被皮带挡住了去路。  
　　  
　　“别急，等哪天你嫂子不在。”金南俊说。  
　　我一时有些晕眩。  
　　“你看你刚才那个眼神，怎么，看上人小孩了？”还是金南俊在说话。  
　　“就你这样子，人家正经小孩看得上你么。”  
　　然后是亲吻的声音，不知是谁的呜咽声，还有粘稠窒息的喘息。  
　　“我有什么不好，”金泰亨说，“我长的差谁了。”  
　　“你是人家的姐夫，小姐夫成天记挂着弟弟，被姐姐知道怎么办。”金南俊说。  
　　“哈……金南俊，世上每个人都比你有资格说这话。”金泰亨抬起头，猝不及防从门缝里对上了我的视线，他微微愣了一下，但很快恢复了平常。  
　“衣冠禽兽可不就是你么。”  
　　他张着双腿坐在他哥木质办公桌上，金南俊站在他腿间，正用手揽着他的腰。  
　　“你连我都能下手，娜娜姐和嫂子你不也一个都不放过吗？哥哥。”  
　　他的语气轻佻而不屑。  
　　“不过，我是想睡田家那个小儿子，你要替我保密哦哥哥。”  
　　金泰亨看着我，微微笑着凑在他哥的耳边说话，嘴中轻轻吐出的气息就像是呼在了我的耳边。他的舌尖碰在略微苍白的嘴唇上，我的耳廓开始发烫，呼吸也止不住的急促了起来。莫名的烦闷和燥热很快席卷了我的身体，我几乎是逃一般的离开了那间屋子门口。  
　　那天回家后，我对着天花板发呆了很久。  
　　姐姐爱着金南俊，但是他有女朋友。  
　　他还和自己的弟弟金泰亨有一腿，可金泰亨是姐姐的男朋友。  
　　“妈的。”我狠狠的揉了把脸，这群人在搞什么。嫌生活太无聊吗，找些乐子？  
　　  
　　  
　　我没想到金泰亨会找来我的学校。  
　　每天晚上我都会去自习室自习，一般都会坐在角落。那天在我拿一本找了很久的书时，一只手顺势按在了我手上。  
　　“喜欢这个啊。”金泰亨扭头对上我的视线，我們身高相仿，他那双像含着水的眸子直直的望向了我眼底。“这本不推荐，能用的干货不多。” 他在书架前来来回回走了几步，蹲下抽了本书塞到我手里。  
　　“看这个。”  
　　“…谢谢。”一想起那天的事，我就不想再面对眼前这个男人。  
　　我避开他走去了我的座位。  
　　“你不问问我怎么知道你要考这个么。”金泰亨饶有兴趣的坐在我对面，翘着二郎腿问我。  
　　“…我姐告诉你的吧，又不是什么大事。”我没有抬起头，还是死死盯着面前的课本，虽然一个字也没有看进去。  
　　“啧，你这孩子真无趣。”他拿起我一本书翻了翻，突然凑到我面前，“我以为你会问我那天书房的事呢，不好奇吗？”  
　　余光看见他脸上胜利般的狡黠笑容，我此刻窘迫的不知道应该把目光投向哪儿。  
　　“…这里说话不方便，跟我来。”我合上书，起身去了洗手间。刚在镜子前落脚，猝不及防被金泰亨一把拉近了隔间，上了锁。  
　　他离我很近，很近。他似乎喷了香水，是很淡很淡的草木香。  
　　“田柾国，你知道的。”他狭长的双眼微微眯着，像极了一只锁定目标的豹子。“我想睡你。”  
　　我看着他一开一闭的双唇，似乎有些干燥，他说几句话便会下意识的伸出舌头湿润它，然后变得湿淋淋的，沾着透明的唾液。  
　　“为什么。”我问他。  
　　“为什么…为什么呢？”他凑的越来越近，鼻尖几乎都要贴上我的。  
　　金泰亨：“说真的。我一点都不喜欢你姐姐。她和我哥那些见不得人的事我也知道。”  
　　“那你还…”  
　　“嘘…”他用食指点住我的嘴唇，“小朋友被吓到了吗。我是不是很像个疯子？”  
　　“你不像！”我下意识的反驳了他，“你不是疯子…”  
　　“那很好。”我感觉到金泰亨贴了上来，他的手撩起我的T恤下摆，摸了进来。  
　　“想尝尝我吗。”  
　　想。  
　　欲望和情愫伏在了道德感之上，我双手捧着他的脸颊，温柔的吻着，像是在索取一些我从未得到过的事物。我咬住他的下唇，他便调皮的用软乎乎的舌头抵在我的嘴唇上。我感觉的到他的呼吸，还残留着甜的味道——不知道是哪瓶果汁又醉死在了这温柔乡。  
　　“你真温柔。”在我趴在他的脖颈上疯狂的吸吮时，他亲吻了我的头发。“他从来不会这样吻我。他只是想让我臣服在他的胯下。”  
　　“我和他不一样。”我说，“你们不应该在一起。”  
　　“我们从没有在一起过啊，小国。”他笑了，压低说话的声音像羽毛一样挠的我痒痒。“那可是乱伦啊，不道德的。”  
　　“勾引女朋友的弟弟就很道德吗？”我猛地抬起头，将他的双手摁在墙上。我贴的很近，起伏的胸膛紧紧的压住他白色的T恤。我甚至感觉到了他的心跳，有血脉流动的声音。  
　　“不道德。”他说。“那又怎样呢。”  
　　“你现在还不是顶着我，柾国。”  
　　我只自己解决过，但我的手还是不由自主的伸进了他的裤子里。先隔着内裤，鼓鼓的一包，他靠在墙上，挑着下巴眯着眼看我，还伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　“小贱货。”  
　　“哟，骂我？”金泰亨嘴角的笑意收了些，双手从我的肩上滑下去，顺着我的手摸进了他的裤子。  
　　“先让哥爽了，你怎么骂都成。”  
　　  
　　在我之前的二十年中，我从未想过在我身上会发生如此疯狂的事。我看着眼前那张可以用美艳来形容的脸濒临高潮时的表情，他双手扶在我的肩上，我感受的到他的大腿在轻颤。他闭着眼仰起头，脖颈上的汗珠顺着锁骨流进了衣服里。他糟透了，乱成了一团，湿哒哒的刘海，发丝，还有微张的嘴角的唾液。

　　我想让他更糟一些，这个始终笑的很甜的男人，我想看他求饶的样子。

　　我凑上前吻掉了他的唾液，然后蹲了下来。

　　在我含进去的一瞬间，他猛的睁开了双眼。

　　“你…艹…”我努力的想再吞深一些，金泰亨的双手抓住了我的头发，没有男人可以抵御得了深喉。

　　我吞吐着他的阴茎，手抚摸着露在外部的部分。他抓着我头发的双手越来越用力，最后整个手掌都附在了我的后脑勺，试图压的更深一些。

　　我想我疯了。

　　他脱力的顺着墙壁蹲了下来，看着我嘴角残留着的痕迹，想伸手擦掉它。我偏了偏头躲开了他的手。他的手在空中停住，下一秒就吻了过来。

　　那天他没有帮我解决。

　　

　　　（三）

　　我大學的課程很忙碌，每天除了上课，社团的事也让我想砸了电脑。但一切总会在我看到那个背影时消散。

　　我和金泰亨开始约会了。

　　当然不是什么正经的约会，这周我姐去出差，金泰亨直接拎着包出现在了我的公寓门口。

　　“一个人住多无聊。”他靠在门框上，看着我说。

　　我一手提着我铁块一样的笔记本电脑，一手拎着刚顺路在超市买回来的速冻食品，一些蔬菜和零食，待在原地努力消化了一下金泰亨出现的事实。顺便想了想如何告诉他我其实还有一个舍友的问题。

　　他走过来，从我的裤兜里摸走钥匙开门，把行李箱拖进了客厅。客厅没人。

　　我长舒一口气，这事还有挽回的余地。

　　“你会做饭吗？”他蹬掉鞋子穿上我的拖鞋，躺在了沙发上。

　　“…会一点，基本在食堂吃。”

　　“煮速冻可不算会做饭，”金泰亨笑着伸了个懒腰，他的上衣被蹭了上去，露出一截内裤边，是黑色的。

　　“放着吧，今儿姐夫给你做顿饭吃。”

　　他收拾食材的动作很娴熟，一边哼着曲儿一边切菜，我想帮他做点什么，还没迈进厨房，就听到了开门的声音。

　　完蛋，舍友回来了。

　　“柾国啊，柾国你在吗？”郑号锡把外套扔在沙发上，一转身看到了正在忙碌的金泰亨和呆住的我。

　　“这是…？你男…”他投来了疯狂试探的目光。

　　“我姐夫。娜娜姐的…男朋友。”

　　“！失敬失敬啊姐夫！久仰大名。”号锡说。

　　“我哪里有什么大名，说出来不嫌别人笑话。”金泰亨在围裙上擦擦手，转过身来笑了笑，“柾国平时麻烦你照顾了，他整天大大咧咧的。我今天过来给他做顿饭…可能还要在这里住几天…不会麻烦到你吧。”

　　“不会不会不会！”他急忙摆手，“当然没问题。柾国的姐夫那就是我的姐夫！但就是我们只有两张床，你来的话…”

　　“我和柾国住一起就好，他说他那个床一米八。”

　　“成成成，您看您过来还帮我们做饭，叫个外卖得了呗。”

　　郑号锡莫名的热情让我有些想笑，之前带女朋友回来时，他一脸冷漠，脸有八尺长，现在倒是看着金泰亨笑的像朵向日葵一样。

　　看着金泰亨在厨房忙碌的背影，郑号锡凑过来碰了碰我的肩膀。

　　“你这姐夫，长得也太好看了。”

　　“嗨…我姐那人，颜控。”我说，“不好看的她看都不看一眼。”

　　田娜娜是这样，她爱美丽的事物，漂亮的衣服鞋子，男人也不例外。

　　不然她也不会选择金泰亨做她的遮羞布，遮着她那些说不出口的耻辱。

　　  
/

　　  
　　我的房间里有单独的卫生间，平日里我和郑号锡一人一间洗漱。金泰亨走进来，他把我的东西往旁边一拨，露出一块地方，然后把自己的护肤品一罐一罐的摆上台面。我从来没见过男孩子有这么多的护肤品。

　　他回头看了我一眼，自顾自的开口说了起来。

　　“这个是精华，这个是保湿喷雾，防晒，眼霜。”他扬了扬手里的一个铁盒子，“晚安粉听过没，南俊哥喜欢这个，说很香。我嫂子喜欢，他给我们一人买了一盒。”

　　“可能是想让他的东西都染上他喜欢的味道吧。”

　　我讨厌那个铁盒子，上面有粉色的纹路，蓝色的花纹，看起来像小女孩的玩具。

　　“你也喜欢吗？”我问他。

　　他愣了一下，“…重要吗。”

　　“为什么不重要，是你自己用的东西。”

　　“他喜欢。我怎么想不重要。”他踮起脚把自己最后几张面膜塞进我一旁的柜子里，“你不喜欢吗。”

　　“……”

　　“那我给柾国一个机会，不喜欢就扔掉。”他在镜子里和我对视，“你来决定。”

　　我不喜欢那个铁盒子，我也不喜欢他身上沾着别的味道。我喜欢他原本的，皮肤的香气。

　　“…扔了。”我上前一步抱住他，“我不喜欢。”

　　他没有丝毫犹豫的抬起手，直接扔进了一旁的垃圾桶。然后转过身来埋在了我的肩上，沉默半晌后问我，

　　“柾国啊，我问你，你相信命吗？”

　　我闻着他发丝上沾染着的烟味，突然觉得他比我想象中的要累。

　　“不相信。”我轻轻的靠在他的头侧，“我信自己。”

　　“其实我哥他，很可怜。”他说。

　　“那不是你用自己去安慰他的理由。”

　　“我不能拒绝他。”

　　“…为什么不行？”

　　“我不知道…他在我心里是很特殊的存在。”他说。“我爸妈从小就把我扔在他家，我第一次产生性冲动，就是因为南俊哥。”

　　我沉默了，听他的声音缓慢又沉稳的讲着。

　　“我初二期末考试那天，回家晚了。刚好在家门口碰到了被赶出来的南俊哥。”

　　“他出柜了。”

　　“我从没见过他那么落魄…”他缓缓搂住我的脖子，“他说让我陪他去喝酒。”

　　“那晚我见了他的恋人…在他们常去的那个酒吧，他的恋人不高，很瘦，脸上的笑容我现在还记得，因为和我嫂子很像。”

　　“那他和你…”

　　“我们到的时候，他的恋人正和别的男人搂着从酒吧出门，脖子上还留着红痕。”

　　“他一言不发的去了旅馆，我怕他出事，就一直跟着他。然后就…”他停下了。

　　“他强迫你吗？”我问。

　　“我告诉自己，我不能对不起他…没想到会一直持续这么久。”

　　“我真是糟透了，糟透了。”他勾着我的双臂收紧，我感到肩上湿漉漉的。

　　“哥，抬起头来，看着我。”我尽可能轻柔的捧着他的脸。他从我的肩上起来，眼眶还是红的，鼻尖也红彤彤的，像一只可怜兮兮的小鹿。

　　“你没有做错什么，一切都不是你的错。”我对他说，“那你爱他么，爱你哥哥吗。”

　　他的视线失了焦，黑色的瞳孔轻晃着，仿佛在透过我看着别的东西。

　　“我不知道。柾国，我不知道。”他一个字一个字的说着，仿佛当下吐出的不是自己的故事。

　　“那你…”我咬了咬牙，“你喜欢我吗。”

　　这句话才将他拉了回来，他看着我，还没吐出一个字，就被我堵住了双唇。我不敢听，我不敢。我怕他说出什么我心底知道，但不愿亲耳听到的答案。不过不论如何，我想拯救他。

　　我吻着他的嘴唇，几乎虔诚的吻上鼻尖，额头，他挂着泪的眼角，他的喉结。他的双手还交叉在我身后，我把他抱起来，轻轻的放在了洗手台上。

　　“我来救你。”我抵着他的额头，“我来救你。”

　　（四）

　　我没有什么底气，也没有什么资格说出这句话。可在那一瞬间，我忘记了他是我的姐夫，忘记了他和南俊哥之间的感情纠纷。我只听到了他的求救，我想救他，想伸手把他从泥潭里拽出来。

　　我拼尽全力。不论是身体，还是精神。

　　我紧紧的拥着他，在听到号锡出门的声音后更是无法控制自己，一塌糊涂的床单在我们身下颤抖着，我抓着他的头发，咬着他的耳垂，他的眼泪顺着脸侧滑下来，与我的汗水纠缠在一起。和在图书馆不同，我想看着他的脸，看他是如何一步步的沉沦在我的身体里。

　　“我没套。”我伏在他身上说。

　　“给我。让我记住你。”他支起身子，我看到他的侧脸，微微带着笑，汗湿了他的鬓角，头发一缕缕的黏在皮肤上。

　　那天我们做完，我帮他清理后两人直接睡了过去，直到晚上才醒过来。手机上显示了未读消息，我划开屏幕，是娜娜姐的。

　　“柾国，你见泰亨了吗，这几天我都联系不上他。”

　　“他联系你的话记得和我说一声。”

　　“我明天去找你？”

　　我眯着眼适应光亮之后回复了她。

　　“别，我最近忙。刚累的睡着了，忙完联系你。”

　　又看到一个未读消息，两个小时前。

　　“我是金南俊，方便出来见一面吗？”

　　我下意识摁灭手机，翻了个身，看见背对着我蜷缩着的金泰亨。明明一米八的人，可因为太瘦了，缩在一起还是很小一团。我从身后搂住他，亲了亲他的头发。

　　“哥，起来吃点东西吗。”

　　他没吱声。我又摇了摇他，“哥，喝水吗？”

　　还是没有动静。

　　我坐起身把他翻过来，一碰，整个人跟烧着了一样，烫的惊人。我慌了，拼命摇他，他才迷迷糊糊睁开眼，声音虚的要命。

　　“…柾国啊，哥好累，再休息一会儿。”

　　我起床套好衣服冲去厨房拿了冰块，裹在毛巾里摁在他头上，“哥你发烧了，我们得去医院。”

　　“我没…没事。让我睡会…我…”金泰亨整个人都没了力气，说话断断续续。我帮他穿好衣服，拿起手机给郑号锡打了个电话，让他回来帮我。

　　折腾到医院已经十一点了，医生疲惫的皱着眉斥责我，问高烧这么久怎么才送过来。我窘迫的快要陷入地面，只能说自己没有注意，真的很抱歉。

　　在医生离开之后，我犹豫着拨通了金南俊的电话。

　　他急急忙忙的冲进来的时候，衬衣的扣子甚至扣歪了一颗，他大步走过来，一把抓住我的领口把我推到了墙上。

　　“泰亨怎么了？你对他干什么了？”

　　我对上他的视线，本来慌乱的心情却神奇的平复了下来。

　　“他生病了，我送他来打点滴。哥。”

　　他听到我叫他哥明显愣了一下，才意识到自己的反应有些过激。

　　“抱歉，”他松开手后退了几步，“我也是着急泰亨怕他出事…”

　　“进去看看他吧。”我打开门走了进去。

　　他已经醒了，手上挂着点滴，正靠在枕头上发呆。

　　“柾…啊哥你来了。”他笑了起来，眼睛弯弯的。

　　“几天没见怎么病成这样。”金南俊坐到床边，摸了摸金泰亨的头发。

　　“没什么大病，就是有点烧而已。本来吃药就好了，柾国非要送我过来。”他拉住金南俊的手，“现在退烧了，已经没事啦。”

　　我看到金南俊张了张嘴，但最终沉默了下来。

　　我们三个人就这么呆着，听着病房里的钟滴答滴答的走，直到被一个女声打破了沉静。

　　“泰亨啊没事吧！”娜娜姐踩着高跟鞋冲了进来，看到我们都在，长呼了一口气。

　　“我这个女朋友真是太不称职了，还没你们当兄弟的到的快。”

　　这句话像根针一样，扎在了每个人的心上。我迅速的扫了金泰亨一眼，他低着头，并没有看我姐姐。金南俊依依不舍的挪开了停留在金泰亨身上的视线，不着痕迹的抽出了被拉着得手。而田娜娜，从头到尾目光都留在金南俊的身上。

　　真讽刺。我想。

　　最后田娜娜留下来照顾泰亨，金南俊说他再陪他说会话。我倒成了那个没有理由留下来的人。刚走到楼下，手机传来了特别提醒的声音，我收到了一条消息。

　　“我假装睡着，他们一起出去了。——泰亨哥”

　　“那你早点休息。”我回他。

　　片刻后一个电话直接打了过来。

　　“柾国，我想你。”

　　我停在了原地，抬头看向了他的病房。金泰亨站在床边，像一颗遥远的星辰，镶嵌在窗口里。

　　“你看得到我吗。”

　　那个单薄的人影向我挥了挥手。

　　“看得到。”我说。

　　“那你看着我。”

　　“我一直在看着你。”

　　“不论什么时候都会看着我吗？柾国。”他离话筒很近，我甚至清晰的听到了他的呼吸声。

　　我心里突然涌起一股不祥的预感，“你……泰亨哥？”

　　“我现在很开心，因为柾国说会一直看着我。”他说，“我不想夹在哥和娜娜姐之间，也不想夹在哥和嫂子之间，我只想做我自己。我只想活成自己的金泰亨。”

　　“你一直都属于你自己，泰亨哥。你听我说，我现在上来陪你，带你走也可以。我…”

　　嘭。

　　我的手机掉在了地上。他没有给我哪怕多一秒考虑的时间，我甚至没有来得及发出声响。

　　我看到一个人影飞了下来，那颗天边的遥远的星辰落了下来，坠落在我的面前。我似乎看到了他的双眼，短暂的对视了一瞬间，可能不止一毫秒。

　　我张了张口，发不出任何声音。

　　

　　　　（四）  
　　 我做了一个梦，梦到我的爱人从医院的窗口跳了下来。他穿着病号服，风把他的头发吹的乱哄哄的。我想抓住他的手，却被他的哥哥拽住，我的姐姐在楼下向他张开拥抱，她很美，红裙子在风里张牙舞爪的飞着。我回头，他的哥哥却消失了，拽着我的人变成了他。他流着眼泪，红彤彤的鼻子和湿漉漉的眼眶，他在质问我为什么要抛下他。

　　我没有抛下他，我没有想留他一个人。

　　漆黑的深渊无光，仅存的稀薄的空气在我的肺里凄惨的哭嚎着。曾经有一丝光明射透我的身体，短暂的停留了片刻，我想留住它。却被它弄丢了。

　　医生摘下眼睛，合上笔。看着面前柔和空洞少年的面庞，叹了口气。

　　“催眠时，他说他又做了那个梦。”医生说。

　　“什么梦？”一旁的人着急的问，放在桌子上的手紧张的攥了起来。

　　“他和金泰亨的故事。”

　　整个病房陷入了沉默，风从罅隙里吹进来，搅乱了少年柔软的头发。

　　“…”男子噤了声。

　　“方便的话，我能见见这位金先生吗？这是治疗关键的一步，或许这位是…您的家人？”

　　男子沉默半晌，艰难的开了口。

　　“这位是…是他自己。”

　　“…”医生好奇的抬起眼看向他。

　　“这位…他其实是我弟弟。在改名之前，他的名字是金泰亨。”

　　“那方便透露为什么成了现在这样吗？我需要了解所有的事情经过，越详细越好。”医生又打开笔盖，将笔记本翻到空白的一页，做好了倾听的准备。

　　“他之前，大概是三年前，有过一个恋人。”男子说，“他第一次将那个男孩带回家时，我们都惊呆了，因为他们很像，除了恋人，更像是…另一个自己。”

　　医生看了一眼他的病例，“他的恋人有什么特别的地方吗？我是说…”医生抬起手比划了下，“和普通人不太一样的那种。”

　　“他的恋人…叫田柾国。”

　　听到这个名字，面前一直呆滞着的少年突然动了一下，他惊喜的抬起头看着医生，狭长的双眼似乎在一瞬间有了光彩。

　　“…所以你弟弟现在是，用了恋人的名字活着？”

　　“是…他不仅是用了他的名字，他现在认为自己就是柾国本人…本来一切都很顺利，我们准备找个合适的时间告诉他的父母。可是柾国他突然…”

　　“本来就是一次很平常的体检，但他的体检报告却查出了精神异常。”

　　“癔症。分离症状？”医生看了一眼少年的病例单，试探着问。

　　“…是。”男子看了一眼安安静静坐着的男生，语气不自觉的颤抖了起来。

　　“他小时候有过心理创伤，我不知道，泰亨的父母也不知道。他一直没有告诉我们这件事，直到那次他们去母校玩的时候，看到了校园霸凌。”

　　“那个瘦弱的男孩被一群人围在墙角，脱光了衣服…泰亨说他愣了几秒后冲上去赶走了所有的人，想拉小男孩起来的时候却被推开了。”

　　“小男孩很愤怒，骂他坏了事，说他们约定好如果他挨一顿打，就能拿到一笔…钱。”

　　“……”

　　“泰亨说柾国他…看着小男孩的背影愣了很久，但是转身回来的时候，却像变成了另一个人。”

　　“所以他第一次发病是那个时候？之后没有送去治疗吗。”医生问。

　　“只做了初步的检查，确定了治疗方案。但他似乎很排斥自己之前的样子。”

　“还没来得及和他沟通好治疗事项，泰亨说他只是出去买了瓶水的功夫，转头就看到他从楼上…”

　　一个人影飞了下来，那颗天边的遥远的星辰落了下来，坠落在我的面前。我似乎看到了他的双眼，短暂的对视了一瞬间，可能不止一毫秒。

　　医生沉默了很久，他看着面前的那个男孩。

　　他看着我。

　　（五）

　　我叫金泰亨。我有一个爱人，这辈子最爱的人，他叫田柾国。

　　我高一的时候，就偷偷在走廊里注意他了。

　　被一群人围着欺负，他也不还手，低着头双手紧紧的抓着自己的包，明明想哭还憋着。真傻。那群人走之后我过去捡起他散落的书和学生证，上面是一个笑的很甜的男孩。

　　我拉着他的袖子，把他带到教学楼顶的楼梯口。我们并排坐在那儿，和煦的风把天边的云吹成了棉絮状，一缕缕的塞在阳光的缝隙里。  
　　“你叫什么名字。”我明知故问。  
　　“田柾国，今年初三。”他对我说，“我知道你，学长。”  
　　我看着他圆圆的眼睛，真是喜欢极了，想戳一戳他的还带着婴儿肥的脸蛋。脑子里想着，手不自觉的就戳了上去，一直触碰到软软的触感才停了下来。他一把握住我的手腕，眼底有了戒备。  
　　“！对不起，我不是故意的，”我慌了神，急忙想把手抽回来，却摆脱不开他。  
　　“我讨厌别人碰我。”他垂着眼说，“很讨厌。”  
　　  
　　那是我们第一次见面。

　　我本以为我们很快会再次见面，甚至想好了要帮他带的早餐，但那天之后他就消失了，我下课在走廊没有看到他的身影，放学后的天台也没有，操场的跑道没有。他就像是我做的一场梦，倏的就沒了。

　　直到我高中毕业那天，看到他出现作为优秀毕业生代表出现在了颁奖典礼上。

　　“…虽然中途因为一些缘故没有坚持上课，但在各位老师的关照下，我用两年的时间完成学业，努力考上了自己理想的学校。感谢各位老师，还有曾经帮过我的同学们，是你们让我…”

　　他疯了吗？我脑中只有这一个想法，被围在墙角打，身上是被泼的水，低垂的头，毫无生气的双眼。我忘不了那个场景。

　　“…除此之外，我还要特别感谢一位同学。高三四班的金泰亨学长，谢谢你在我最迷茫的时候帮助我走出困境。”

　　不对，这不对。我看着演讲台上那个在灯光下微笑着的男孩，他没变，还是熟悉的眉眼，柔软的头发。他也变了，他长高了，身形不像上次见他时那么单薄，白衬衣下肌肉的线条清晰可见。记忆里那个瘦弱令人欺辱的身影，反倒像是我的一场梦。

　　“学长。”

　　我在天台放空的时候，身后突然传来了声响。

　　“是在等我吗？”

　　我听到熟悉的声音，没有转身。说实话，我不知道怎么去面对他。我们甚至只见过一面而已。直到我察觉到他站在我的身后，轻轻的抱住了我。我浑身都僵住了。

　　“…你回来了。”我说。

　　天台的风从身后刮来，将田柾国身上的气息灌进了我的鼻腔，和那时的青涩不同，他长大了。

　　“我没有离开过。”他说，“我一直都在努力来见你。”

　　我转过身，试图拉开一些距离却失败了。

　　“…那你当时为什么会退学？还是没有退学，因为别的什么原因不可以来学校读书。”我问他。

　　“因为我生病了，很严重的病。”田柾国说，“我只能待在家里，用老师的ppt自学课程。”

　　“两年就完成了课程…原来你初中学习很好。”

　　“不，我之前成绩很差，他太差劲了，我讨厌他。”

　　如果我能在那时多留意就好了，如果我能问问他口中的另一个他是谁，就好了。

　　毕业那年，我们在一起了。

　　（六）

　　医生想了想，对男人说，“你们有尝试过带他去一些之前的地方吗？比如他最爱的去的饭馆，公园，或是一些其他的有纪念意义的去处。或者病人之前有没有一些关系亲密的人，不论是家人还是情人。”

　　男子看着医生，“我就是他的情人。”

　　医生皱起了眉头，“那田柾国…”

　　一直沉默的少年突然站起身，“哥，我想上厕所。”

　　“去吧，认得路吗？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“我陪你吧。”男人说。

　　“不用不用。”少年摆了摆手，“很快就回来。”

　　“去去就回。”

　　男子看着少年走出门，从口袋里拿出一张名片，放在医生面前。

　　金南俊。

　　“都是我的过错，我不该喜欢上自己的表弟。我知道这很荒唐，医生。”男子说，“我们在他们在一起之前，就做了一切情侣该做的事…但我没想到，泰亨会全部告诉柾国。这很不人道，但我还是求求你…救救泰亨。”

　　医生愣住了。这种情况下他已经不知道该怎么下手治疗，面前少年的症状，只能采用保险治疗，根本不能受任何大的刺激。

　　“你刚才说他的恋人之前生过病，或许有他的病例记录吗？”

　　“有。”金南俊从公文包里拿出一个文件夹，递给医生。

　　他已经设想了无数种方案，甚至让他辞掉工作去照顾金泰亨他也愿意。

　　“你弟弟现在的样子，正好是田柾国高中之前的状态。他的病例说，他在初中毕业那年第一次发作，但听你的描述，这不太像是癔症，更像是人格分裂。”医生说。“因为之前连续的校园暴力和家庭环境，让这个孩子深深地自我厌恶，这种心态在16岁达到了巅峰。那场病…应该是他最黑暗的一段时间，后来在高中毕业时遇到的那个人，应该是他成熟后的第二人格。而那次目击的暴力事件，可能又唤醒了他本来的那个人格。你弟弟到现在都接受不了他离开的事实，所以潜意识选择了和他一样的路。”

　　“要么等他的第二人格成熟，要么唤醒他的第一人格。但目前来看，他貌似很抵触想起以前的事。啊…半小时了，你弟弟还没回来么？”

　　金南俊猛的抬起头，像是想起了什么。转身就冲了出去。

　　他上到医院天台的时候，穿着病号服的少年正坐在围栏上，看着面前湛蓝的天空。

　　“泰…柾国啊，柾国！”金南俊冲向那个人影，“你下来，别坐那里！”

　　“哥，”少年侧过身子看着他，“你别过来，我想泰亨了。我之前和他一起看过云朵的。”

　　“你下来，你下来我带你去看他。”金南俊慌了，“你冷静一点，求你。”

　　“其实这些天我一直在想，为什么我保护不了泰亨呢？他那么痛苦，夹在几个人之间。我想拉他出来，但我什么也做不了。”少年说。“我应该…我不应该让他左右为难，他那么崇拜他的哥哥…他那么崇拜你。不过我现在变成了这个样子，不知道他还会不会喜欢我。我看到了他的眼睛，很亮很亮，他好像很开心可以解脱。像流星一样转瞬即逝。”

　　“哦对了，这里有本日记。是我爱人的日记，我觉得应该让你看看。”他从怀里掏出一本牛皮封面的日记，夹着便签条，看上去有些旧。“他一直很清醒。”

　　“那你过来给我，来，到我这儿来。”金南俊一步一步缓慢的往前移动，“来，给我。”

　　少年却笑着摇摇头，把日记本在空中扔出了一个小小的抛物线，啪的落在了金南俊的脚下。

 

　　  
　　“我也一直很清醒，哥。”

　

　　　医生带着保安上来的时候，刚好看到少年飞扬起的衣角消失在第一缕夕阳下，男子趴在刚才少年坐过的地方，嘶声力竭的哭喊着。楼下传来一声尖叫，人们聚集了起来。医生走上前捡起那个破旧的日记本，里面夹着的照片掉了出来，两个长相相似的少年靠在一起咧着嘴笑，风将搁在一旁的课本吹乱了，他们的雙手紧紧握在一起，阳光下的影子合二为一，仿佛在说着最温柔的不分离。

　　扉页写着一句话——

　　“我从未想过与你分离。——田柾国。”

　　

　　

　　END

　　

　　

　　

　　

 

　　


End file.
